The present disclosure relates to display technologies for screens, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for establishing a luminance compensation model for compensating for the luminance of a display screen, a method and an apparatus for compensating for the luminance of a display screen, and a display device.
Organic light Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices have spatial and temporal nonuniformity problems under the current manufacturing process conditions. As the size of the display devices becomes larger, more such problems are revealed. Therefore, to address the display nonuniformity of the large-size OLED display device has become one of indispensable key technologies in mass production. The display nonuniformity of the OLED display device is closely relevant to the manufacturing process. If values of the threshold voltages on the entire panel are greatly different, the luminance uniformity of the display device as a whole is deteriorated. In addition, the organic material used also has a problem that the luminance thereof is constantly changing (for example, the luminance gradually decreases) during its own life.
At present, display device manufacturers can use professional equipment to compensate for the luminance of a display device. This means that once a display device is sold, the display device used by the user will display pictures always at the luminance compensation value before leaving the factory. However, with the gradual aging of the display device, it is clear that the luminance compensation value before leaving the factory can no longer guarantee that the display device maintains a normal display luminance, making the display effect of the display device gradually decreased.